Pole Dancing for Kaiba and Jounouchi?
by Akikee
Summary: It's Valentine's day! Kaiba was invited to the game shop to play a stupid guessing game, only to find that he was to have a terrible punishment when he loses the game. Puppyshipping for dear Shiroix3 :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Happy Valentine's dear readers! This fic is dedicated to a dear friend, Shiroix3. It's the first time I'm writing another pairing other than darkshipping, so please bear with it. Please review too! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story. **_

" Pole dance! Pole dance!" came the loud roars from the yamis and the hikaris.

" I absolutely refuse to do so! I will never sink so low! Never in my life!" shouted an indignant CEO, his face flushed red.

" Nor do I!" Jounouchi replied, looking at Kaiba in disgust.

" No! You two lost the bet, so hurry up!" Yami Bakura yelled while clutching his poor stomach, pain from all the laughing. Beside him, Yami Yuugi was also doing the same thing, only that his roars of laughter were louder than Yami Bakura.

Yuugi and Ryou tried their best not to laugh and kept a straight face.

" Come on Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba-kun. It'll only be for a while," Ryou said, and then finally not able to control himself, he burst out laughing too.

" Ryou! Even you…" Jounouchi looked at Ryou, not believing his ears. He looked hopefully at Yuugi, but only to find himself gawking at his best friend laughing as hard as Ryou.

" I'm leaving! I won't suffer this humiliation!" Kaiba yelled as he quickly scrambled to his feet, trying to get out of this horrible place.

A broad figure blocked his way, and he saw that it was another of those insane yamis, Yami Malik, arm around his hikari.

" Where are you going, my dear little Seto? You'd lost the bet, so suffer your little punishment!" Yami Malik cackled, pulling Kaiba back to the floor.

Kaiba was feeling more and more frustrated as the clock tick by. Why had he agreed to have that stupid, idiotic bet with this bunch of idiots?

~~~ Flashback ~~~

It was after school. Yuugi and Ryou had caught up with him just as he was about to reach the school gate. His limo had break down, so he decided to walk home today. What a bother. It was Valentine's Day today, and everyone was all lovey-dovey all around him.

" Kaiba-kun! Wait for us!" came a familiar voice behind him.

Kaiba turned and saw Yuugi and Ryou panting behind him.

" Now what?" he asked impatiently.

" Kaiba-kun, you look kinda bored and lonely. Why don't you come to the game shop? You can duel with my yami if you want," Yuugi said.

Kaiba immediately perked up. Yeah, he can duel with Yami Yuugi and claim his place of Duel King back!

So without hesitation, he immediately agreed, and his mind was immediately filled with strategies on how to finish Yami Yuugi off with is deck.

~~~ At The Game Shop ~~~

Oh man! Why had Yuugi invited that stupid dog, Jounouchi to the game shop too? And what's more, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Malik were here too. Kaiba thought angrily. But all the better! They'd better be here to witness the downfall of Yami Yuugi!

Yami Yuugi was smiling smugly at him. Damn him! He'll defeat him for sure with his ultimate deck!

~~~ Half and hour later ~~~

" I can believe it! Why did I lose to you? I have my ultimate deck against your weak, useless deck!" Kaiba yelled. " I bet you cheated!"

" Hey, I've won you fair and square. Don't be such a sour grape," Yami Yuugi replied, keeping his cards.

" I don't care!" Kaiba exclaimed. " I want a re-match!"

" Kaiba, you've lost the game. I was here watching too. It's Yuugi's yami who had won the duel not you, and he won it fair and square," Jounouchi said.

" You shut up, you mutt!" Kaiba hissed angrily.

" What did you call me, you stupid, idiot, imbecile-" Jounouchi yelled in reply, showing his fist to Kaiba, but was pulled back by Yuugi.

" Oh come on. Let's not duel. Let's play a game instead!" he said.

" What game?" Jounouchi and Kaiba asked, but Kaiba was certain that it wouldn't be anything nice.

" Let's have a guessing game then," Ryou said, winking to Yuugi.

So all of them sat in a circle on the floor in the living room. Kaiba was getting a bit uncomfortable, but he did not care. The bunch of idiots better plan out something fun or else.

" Okay, let me start first. I make a guess that Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi would kiss each other in front of us," Yuugi said. " Who believe me? Those of you who made the guess must accept forfeit!"

Kaiba and Jounouchi laughed. Yami Yuugi kissing Yami Bakura? They are always bickering and hated each other hundred and one percent.

" I don't believe it," Kaiba and Jounouchi said at the same time, then looked at each other.

" Really? I say I believe it," Yami Malik said as Ryou and Malik nodded.

" Let's see who's correct!" Yuugi said enthusiastically.

Grinning, Yami Bakura, grabbed Yami Yuugi to him and slammed his lips onto his, kissing him passionately.

After that, Yami Bakura smirked at Kaiba and Jounouchi.

" Oops. I forgot to tell the two of you that we're a pair now," he said at the dumbstruck Jounouchi and Kaiba.

" Haha! So now the two of you suffer your punishment!" Malik laughed.

~~~ End of Flashback ~~~

And so here was Kaiba.

" Now, Kaiba, do it," Yami Yuugi said, clearly enjoying himself.

" No! I won't!" he replied defiantly.

" If not, your punishment will be worst!" Yami Bakura added.

" Can't I have another punishment? I don't want to do it with him!" Jounouchi cried.

" No, no. You two better decide who be the pole and who be the dancer," Yami Malik said.

Pole dance right? If that's what they want, then just do it! But he will be the pole.

Kaiba immediately yelled, " Fine! I'll be the pole. I won't suffer any more humiliation!"

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba in disbelief. Does that mean…

" Okay! Now Jounouchi, do the pole dance!" came the unison roars from the yamis and hikaris…

_**Author's notes: Haha. I have to end it here because my sister is getting impatient. Please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: Thank you to all my reviewers! Sorry I can't update this earlier. Please read and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

~~~ Last Time ~~~

Kaiba immediately yelled, " Fine! I'll be the pole. I won't suffer any more humiliation!"

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba in disbelief. Does that mean…

" Okay! Now Jounouchi, do the pole dance!" came the unison roars from the yamis and hikaris…

~~~ Now ~~~

Jounouchi was currently feeling extremely stress out. Why in the seven hells does he have to make that stupid guess? And didn't Yuugi say the one who made a guess would accept forfeit? Everybody made a guess, so why only he and that ignorant, proud and stupid Kaiba had to do this stupid forfeit? Why???

As if able to read his mind, Yuugi said, " So sorry Jounouchi, I forgot to say that whoever made the _**wrong**_ guess must do the forfeit. It kinda slipped out of my mind just now because I was too excited."

Jounouchi looked at Yuugi, his jaws wide opened like a dead fish. What the hell! Somehow, he had this feeling that Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and the three yamis had done this purposely. Why do they want him to do this stupid pole dance with that pathetic excuse for a living Kaiba?

Jounouchi wasn't the only one who was feeling irritated. Kaiba too was muttering curses under his breath. He can't believe he had actually agreed to come to this game shop and play this stupid guessing game with this bunch of idiots. Now, he had to accept this stupid forfeit with the most idiotic idiot in this bunch of idiots. He would rather hang himself right now but of course, there's still Mokuba to think of…

" Come on. Don't be shy. It's just a short while!" Yami Yuugi cried with laughter.

" How could you do this to me? I _**thought**_ you're my friend!" Jounouchi cried at Yami Yuugi who laughed even harder looking at Jounouchi's wide teary eyes.

" Just because I'm your truest and most best friend, I'm trying to get you and Kaiba to dance this dance! You must understand my good intention!" Yami Yuugi replied through hiccups.

" Hurry up! I want to get over with this thing!" Kaiba yelled impatiently. He certainly didn't want to stay here any longer to suffer any more humiliation.

" Aw… Look Jounouchi, Kaiba actually _**can't**_ wait to dance the pole dance with you. Hurry on! Don't keep our busy CEO waiting!" Yami Bakura cackled, pushing Jounouchi towards Kaiba.

" But I don't know how to dance pole dance!" Jounouchi cried in reply.

" It's easy dear Jounouchi. You just have to clamp yourself onto Kaiba, do some sexy moves around him and strip yourself off," Yami Malik chortled.

" Oh, okay. So all I need to do is just do any dance and strip mysel-" Jounouchi muttered to himself, before he realized what he was really saying.

" WHAT THE HECK! What do you mean by clamp myself on that idiot and strip myself?!?" Jounouchi yelled at Yami Malik, who now was laughing hysterically.

" Just do it Jounouchi. I know you're _**longing**_ to get close to Kaiba," Yami Yuugi said, winking at Yuugi.

Everybody other than Kaiba and Jounouchi whistled teasingly at both of them, making Jounouchi blush a lovely shade of red.

" Not true!" Jounouchi protested as he tried to fight the feeling of being embarrassed away. Something wrong was really happening. Why are they enthusiastic on getting him and Kaiba together?

" Shut up with the crap and get on with the punishment will you? I don't have all day to watch you giving lame excuses. I have other better and important things to do all right?" Yami Bakura snapped after Jounouchi gave another 'but'.

" What better and important things do you have?" Yami Malik asked innocently as he looked at Yami Bakura.

" None of your business!" Yami Bakura replied, but Yami Malik already knew his 'more important thing' means making out with his new boyfriend, Yami Yuugi.

So left with no other excuses, Jounouchi walked to the middle of the circle with Kaiba and stood there, stiff like a pole, not knowing what to do.

" Jounouchi-kun, you're supposed to be the dancer, not the pole," Ryou said kindly, only to receive a murderous glare by Jounouchi.

" Haha. I kinda pity dear Kaiba. So sad that he's the pole, not the dancer. I really want to see him dance," Malik sighed but perked up instantly again. " But watching Jounouchi strip himself seems a like a good idea too!"

" Shut the hell up," Kaiba hissed as he positioned himself, shooting Jounouchi a venomous glare, full of anger.

" Okay. Here it comes. I'll give the timing," Yami Yuugi said, " One, two three, action!"

" Wait! I still don't know what to do!" Jounouchi cried.

" I'm warning you, one more time I hear this line from you, I'm going to _**force**_ you to kiss Kaiba right on the spot!" Yami Bakura threatened, cracking his knuckles.

Hesitating, Jounouchi walked towards Kaiba and placed his hands on his shoulders.

The yamis behind them cheered loudly while the hikaris just watched in interest.

Slowly, Jounouchi twirled around Kaiba a few times stupidly before clambering on Kaiba and nearly fell down due to not able to balance himself and the dizziness caused by the twirling earlier on. But nevertheless, he managed well enough so far.

Kaiba wasn't feeling that great either. It's not that that stupid mutt is very heavy; it's just that he had clamp on to him too tightly, and particularly on _**that**_ place, making him not so comfortable.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kaiba saw a horrible sight. Those bunch of idiots were laughing their heads off but that's not the worst thing of course. The worst thing is that Yami Malik had even taken out a camera!

" Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba yelled as he raised his hand to point at Yami Malik who was happily clicking pictures on his camera to take any notice of what Kaiba was saying. Anyway, who cares? He only needs to get the photos, and then he can blackmail Kaiba and asked him for a big sum of money!

But apparently, Kaiba made the wrong move at the wrong time. Raising his hand caused him to be unbalanced, so he jerked a little, but that was all it needed for Jounouchi to lose his balance too. He wasn't the greatest gymnast in the world, so losing his balance isn't anything surprising.

Jounouchi gave a small yelp as he crashed hard into Kaiba and both of them fell back to the floor with a loud thud.

Everything went blank for a moment, but loud cheers were heard. Kaiba didn't know why. He only knew that the stupid mutt pushed him back hard and fell on him. But that wasn't the end, because right in front of him, Jounouchi's face was pale with horror, his eyes wide opened and his lips were pressed tightly to Kaiba's lips…

_**Author's notes: So sorry to end here, but I love cliffhangers. It ended a bit abruptly, because I wasn't supposed to be typing on the computer happily away. I still have got lots of homework to do actually… But anyway, please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Hello everybody. I'm back again. Haha. Just to let you guys know I'm not dead yet. I'm so terribly sorry I had not updated this story for like six months already. It's been so busy! Exams, studies, and recently exams again… Dear Shiroi-chan, sorry! So here's chapter 3. Please enjoy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in the story. **_

~~~Last time~~~

" Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba yelled as he raised his hand to point at Yami Malik who was happily clicking pictures on his camera to take any notice of what Kaiba was saying. Anyway, who cares? He only needs to get the photos, and then he can blackmail Kaiba and asked him for a big sum of money.

But apparently, Kaiba made the wrong move at the wrong time. Raising his hand caused him to be unbalanced, so he jerked a little, but that was all it needed for Jounouchi to lose his balance too. He wasn't the greatest gymnast in the world, so losing his balance isn't anything surprising.

Jounouchi gave a small yelp as he crashed hard into Kaiba and both of them fell back to the floor with a loud thud.

Everything went blank for a moment, but loud cheers could be heard. Kaiba didn't know why. He only knew that the stupid mutt pushed him back hard and fell on him. But that wasn't the end, because right in front of him, Jounouchi's face was pale with horror, his eyes wide opened and his lips were pressed tightly to Kaiba's lips…

~~~Present Time~~~

Kaiba's eyes bulged open to the size of saucers as he stared blankly into Jounouchi's face, his mind momentarily blanked out.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY ACTUALLY KISSED EACH OTHER WITHOUT ME FORCING THEM! LOOKS LIKE THEY REALLY ARE A-" Yami Bakura cackled but was smacked hard on the head by Ryou.

It took moments for the both of them to register what had happened when Kaiba suddenly jumped up from Jounouchi, rushing to the sink in the kitchen in the game shop, frantically turning the tap on, letting water gush out from it, while he tried to wash his mouth, choking in the process of it.

Jounouchi who had finally managed to gather up himself ran all the way up to the second floor of the game shop right into the bathroom.

" Yuugi! Where's your mouth rinse? I need it NOW! At this instance!" came Jounouchi's strangled cry from above as Yami Yuugi started muttering to Yami Bakura on something about water bills.

So now, while Kaiba was busying himself in the kitchen, rinsing his mouth with water, cursing and swearing in every minute, Jounouchi was in the bathroom using toothpastes, mouth rinse and everything he could fins to cleanse his mouth.

Both of them can't believe what awful day they had! Why had they actually agreed on playing this game? Now their reputation had gone to mud…

After the mouth-cleansing frenzy, Kaiba and Jounouchi were back in the living room; glaring daggers at each other, both had the intention to strangle the opposite.

" Now, now. Don't give such a scary look. Just try to get along won't you? You see, even the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber had gotten along so well, why won't you two do the same?" Malik asked, trying to lighten the dark atmosphere set in the living room by Kaiba and Jounouchi.

Unable to control himself, Jounouchi, pointed an accusing finger at Kaiba and blurted, " That idiot stolen my firs-"

Realizing what he said, Jounouchi immediately covered his mouth, eyes as wide as saucers, wishing there would be a hole for him to bury himself. His face was changing from a light pink to a deep shade of maroon while his golden bangs fell in front, covering his eyes.

" Sorry, I didn't catch what you had said. You mean that's your _**first kiss**_?" Yami Malik pressed on, eager to know.

" I'm _**so**_ out of here! I just can't imagine I'm wasting my time here with a bunch of idiots! I'm going now!" Kaiba yelled as he grabbed his school bag and rushed towards the door.

" Don't tell me it's also your first time!" Yami Yuugi shouted from behind, causing Kaiba to turn back, gesticulate rudely, opened the door and slammed it hard.

" Poor door," Ryou sad softly, then smiled at Yuugi.

" I guess we call it a day. Happy Valentine's!" Yuugi said cheerfully as Malik and Yami Malik made their way out of the game shop, still relating to each other about the spectacular scene they've just saw.

Behind Yuugi, Jounouchi stormed towards the Tomb Keepers.

" Yo Jounouchi. Wanna walk out with us?" Malik asked kindly, slightly pitying him being tricked.

Jounouchi flashed his brightest smile before he snatched the camera from Yami Malik who was viewing the photos he had taken.

" This thing's existence is going to be wiped off!" Jounouchi said as he flung the camera towards the opened door of the Game Shop to the road.

For a moment, everybody froze, not knowing what was going on. After a few moments, Yami Malik came back to his senses as he rushed towards the road, but was held back by Jounouchi.

" NO! I won't let you get to that accursed camera!" Jounouchi yelled as he gritted his teeth. Yami Malik sure is strong…

" Let go! I'll be dead if I don't get it back! Malik will-"

"Vroom, Vroom, VROOM"

Both Yami Malik and Jounouchi could only stare at the car that appeared at the corner of the road, zooming towards where the camera was in front of them.

" NO!!!!"

A horrible crunch was heard as the car speeded across the road, bringing the camera between its wheels. After seconds, the remains of the camera were just some scrap metals lying on the road.

The most horrible cry came out from Yami Malik as he rushed towards the road and gathered the 'camera' in his hands, looking horrified.

Jounouchi, knowing that he had gone overboard this time turned to Malik who was too shocked for words.

In his mind, thoughts were swirling around. That camera was Isis's. What could he tell his sister about it? She's going to kill him for sure…

" Malik, I…I uh…am really sorry…I'll pay for it alright? How much was that?" Jounouchi asked, feeling guilty.

" No. Never mind I guess…" Malik said as he silently think of how to explain to Isis. Relief flooded in as he remembered that Isis would not be home for a long while. Returning to his old self, Malik gave his usual smile as he call out to Yami Malik who looked at him with a puzzled look.

" You mean you're not terrified on what would happen to you when your sister finds out?" Yami Malik asked.

" We have about two months to slowly rehearse on our crying scene when we tell her about it, yami. Now let's go play," Malik said as he pulled Yami Malik away, waving goodbye to Jounouchi, who stood with his mouth agape.

" He sure does have a weird personality," Jounouchi said to himself.

After saying goodbye to Yuugi, Jounouchi walked to the nearest bus stop to take a bus home. To his disgust, Kaiba was also waiting there.

" Ha. I can't believe the all mighty Seto Kaiba taking public transport. Must be terrible for you when your Limo break down huh?" Jounouchi mocked as he looked up from his lap and saw him.

The bus stop was quite empty. In fact, there's only Jounouchi and Kaiba there alone. Taking note of this, Jounouchi had the slightest thoughts of walking to the next bus stop instead of staying here with Kaiba, but that would mean he was scared of Kaiba! He won't let that pompous CEO to even think that he's the superior one.

" Got a problem with it? I'm quite surprised you can even afford to take a bus! Why, did you dig out every single cents from your piggybank to just take a bus?" Kaiba retorted, not showing mercy.

" What are you implying?" Jounouchi hissed angrily, feeling insulted as he raised his fist. So this brat here thinks he's so poor that he can't take a bus?

" Oh look. The crazy mutt is agitated. I guess I should call the animal control officer to pull you back to your rightful place before you start biting people," Kaiba replied calmly, enjoying the blush on Jounouchi's face that made him look so cu- oh wait. What did he think of? He MOST certainly did not think of that!

For one moment, Kaiba shifted his gaze from Jounouchi to the road, slapping himself mentally for showing uncertainty in front of that mutt.

" Why, why. Got afraid to even stare into my eyes?" Jounouchi pressed on, thinking that he had the upper hand.

Kaiba suddenly stood up and gave a cold smirk, " No. Just in case your animal sense haven't tell you, the bus is here."

" What's wrong with that guy?" Jounouchi thought to himself. He's always picking on him, and it's NOT fair.

Sulking, Jounouchi got behind Kaiba, waiting to board the bus. Just when he stepped onto the bus step, Kaiba, who was in front of him suddenly retreated and stepped hard on his foot.

" AW! You idiot! You better apologize!" Jounouchi roared, kicking Kaiba on the shin that made him growl in anger.

" In case you hadn't notice, there's a pregnant lady who's trying to get down the bus," Kaiba hissed as he returned the kick to Jounouchi who yelped in pain again.

After the lady had gotten down the bus, Kaiba paid for his fare and went straight to the end of the bus and grabbed on the pole while he stand there.

Jounouchi gave a snort as he looked around for places to sit. Unfortunately, all seats were occupied. Frustrated, he stood at the most front of the bus, refusing to go to the back.

The bus drove for about ten minutes before it reached the next stop. At this bus stop, it was so crowded that once the doors opened, people rushed in.

" Hey young man, move to the rear. There are people coming up this bus!" an old man said as he pushed Jounouchi to the back.

" Hey you! You move to the rear yourself!" Jounouchi protested while the bus started moving again, but was pushed roughly towards the rear, towards Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked when Jounouchi was pushed towards him.

" Seems like you're as useless as I thought. I can't believe you'd be weaker than an old man," Kaiba said, sarcasm dripping from every word he said.

" Why you-"

The bus suddenly jerked to a stop, and Jounouchi fell forward. He expected to fall on the old man and earn a string of curses and swears from him, but that never came. Instead, he felt an arm holding his tightly. He looked up as he saw Kaiba grabbing him.

" What are you doing?" Jounouchi asked, not even muttering a word of thanks.

" Well, I guess you didn't need help then, seeing that you can still bother to ask stupid questions," Kaiba replied and let go of Jounouchi. He didn't know why he did that though. Must be natural reflexes, he thought.

For the rest of the bus ride, more and more people went up the bus while nobody got down, thus squeezing Jounouchi with Kaiba together. Though Jounouchi hated to admit, Kaiba smells nice and his body felt soft. He leaned in closer as the old man in front of him struggled to sit down on the seat that a kind soul had finally decided to abandon.

" Hey mutt. Now what do you think you're doing? You're practically all over me," Kaiba hissed under his breath so that only Jounouchi can hear it.

Realizing what was happening, Jounouchi frantically got away from Kaiba, only that the bus just have to give a sudden stop again. Losing his balance, Jounouchi grabbed anything he could see. And the thing right in front was a blue jacket.

He grabbed it as he fell, back facing the person in front while he faced Kaiba, hoping that it could at least stop him from falling. But as if Lady Luck hated him so much, the blue jacket that he was holding was actually Kaiba's jacket.

Caught by surprise, Kaiba too fell face forward.

And to add on with it, it seemed like the cupids really love Kaiba coupling Jounouchi up together, because once again, their lips were met tightly together…

_**Author's note: So another chapter done. I hope readers will really forgive me for not updating so long, that's why I made this chapter longer. Heh heh. So two kisses in a day for dear Kaiba and Jounouchi. How else to create love for them? Please review!**_

_**P.S: Once again, I must say, I'll try really hard to update again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: Oh dear…I've nearly abandoned this fic…I'm so sorry for not being able to update. I know most of you might hate me for leaving a cliffhanger…Well, it's been a long time since I've updated anything at all due to the hectic school life I now have. Projects, tests every corner. Well, I'll be surprise to know some of you are still reading this though. I'll have to thank all my previous reviewers for your lovely reviews, and those who actually made a point to read this fic. Without further ado, let me cut with this crap and get on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

" Mommy, the two big brothers there are kissing," a young boy's voice sounded from the side of Kaiba and Jounouchi. " Does that mean I can go home and kiss big brother too?"

The mother of the boy shushed, " Don't be a busybody! Don't look at them!"

" Bu-"

" Hush!" the mother snapped as she shoved the young boy to the corner of the bus and forced him to look outside the window as she muttered something under her breath about her views on public display of affections.

Kaiba had never, ever been so embarrassed in his entire 16 summers. What exactly had he done to deserve this?

" Love is in the air," someone muttered dreamily at the front, and Kaiba could see that it's one of the couples sitting together.

You could just imagine the expression Jounouchi and Kaiba had on their faces when they heard that, turned and looked at each other, then nearly puked.

It was only after a tremendously long ride before Jounouchi finally saw his stop. The crowd in the bus had thinned out by then, and he and Kaiba was each at the far end of the bus from each other. Kaiba had gotten a seat himself, and as currently dozing off, while Jounouchi clung to the handrails of the bus.

He was never so glad to get off the bus. When he reached his stop, he pressed for the bell, then jumped out of the bus when it reached his stop. Looking back at the bus through the window, he could see Kaiba's head bobbing up and down along with the bus as it made it's way through the bumps on the road. Shaking his head, clearing all thoughts, he made his way to his apartment. Somehow, he dreaded going back home though. His drunk of a father must be drinking again. Typical of him anyway.

Trudging, Jounouchi reached the door, and fished the key out from his pocket, taking a deep breath, then inserted it to the knob, then turned it. As if on cue, a magazine flew towards him just as he opened the door.

" Hey there! You'll kill someone!" Jounouchi yelled indignantly, dodging the assault.

" Get your ass here you brat! You better be good or I'll-"

Before his father could even finish what he was about to say, he fell on the ground, too drunk to even move.

A soft whimper was heard. Oh shit.

" Shizuka! Are you alright? That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?" Jounouchi ran to the small figure crouching at the end of the couch.

When he reached there, he saw his sister putting her hands around her ears, bloodstains on her shirt.

" Shit. What happened Shizuka? What did he do?" Jounouchi cried as he inspected his sister. There, he found a large gash on her left arm, blood dripping from it besides the presence of dried blood, suggesting that this was done quite sometime ago.

" Gosh. I shouldn't have followed them to the Game Shop. I'm effing going to kill that bastard!" Jounouchi cried as he got up from his kneeling position.

" No! It was me, brother. I told him not to drink too much, and grabbed his bottle away, but it dropped on the floor and I…sort of fell and cut myself," Shizuka finished lamely, grabbing Jounouchi's arm.

Helpless, Jounouchi's arms fell limply to his side. He is extremely certain that his sister did not fall on the ground with no reason at all. However, he can't possibly punch his father in front of Shizuka. Instead, he resorts to helping his sister to bandage her wound.

" Anyway, what did you do all this while after school?" Shizuka piped up, trying to liven the mood.

Jounouchi who was finishing with the gauze froze, then forced a smile.

" I was forced to do something stupid with Kaiba," Jounouchi replied in false enthusiasm, knowing that he must tell the truth because his sister has a way worming information out from him and the others.

" With Kaiba-kun? He's quite a nice person actually. I've heard from Mokuba-kun that his brother is actually not that cold-hearted and is rather sensitive," Shizuka said, nodding to herself.

" Trust me sis, I have the first hand experience, and I'd tell you that he's as terrible as Yami Malik and Yami Bakura," Jounouchi replied, shaking his head at the thought of Kaiba giving out candies, face all smiles, then shuddered.

" Anyway, Happy Valentines!" Shizuka yelped happily as she hugged Jounouchi once he is done with the bandaging.

" Me to you too," Jounouchi replied, hugging her back, mind suddenly on someone who had stolen his first kiss….

Somewhere on the other side, a certain brown haired CEO sneezed and was jerked awake by a hand.

" Hey kid, this is the last stop. You getting off?"

Kaiba blinked once, then twice, then finally focused on who that person was. The bus driver was standing in front of him. Looking around his surroundings, Kaiba realized he had missed his stop, but fortunately, the distance isn't so long, so he could still walk back.

" Yeah. I'm getting off now," he replied to the bus driver, then got out, stretching himself.

Walking, Kaiba started recounting what had happened this afternoon. Though he seemed to have this undying loathe for Jounouchi, he can't help himself to be drawn by the little things he does in school and around him, like how he deliberately avoid him in school lessons, then how he liked to show off the little things he've done just to spite him. He likes his defiance, and often blanked out in lessons just to think of some smart retorts he could make to agitate him.

He liked seeing him blush. That lovely blush of his makes him look less irritable, though he has to say that he looks equally beautiful without it. Kaiba knew he is always contradicting himself, saying and thinking how he hates Jounouchi, then at the back of the scene, he was actually intrigue by him in many ways. Take today as an example, this must be the worst and the best Valentines he had ever had.

Past years' Valentines were always filled with fan girls' chocolates and love letters. But after getting to know Yuugi, he had to say it's quite fruitful this year, getting to know someone interesting like Jounouchi too. However, some part of him nudged his conscience, telling him that this feeling he had for the boy is somewhat wrong in all sense of way. He was totally embarrassed by those thugs today. His first kiss stolen by the very person that has also stolen his mind. And now, he's acting weird just because of it!

" Stay focused!" he scolded himself, and anyone beside him might have take him as someone crazy, suddenly talking to himself. Luckily, there's no one around at this time of the day.

Rubbing his head with his hands, Kaiba gave a frustrated cry as he broke into a run back to his mansion to think things through. However, a thought still nudged him.

" I wonder what he's doing now…"

But neither did he know that someone else is also having the same query.

**_Author's notes: Hi there. Well, I know this chapter is a bit off for the title and it's quite short, but I guess it's time to work out on some small details for future plots, so this is how this chapter ended up like this. Well, Kaiba is in dilemma now I think. Poor him! That's all I've got now, so goodbye for now. Please review by the way!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes: Hey there. I'm back with the updates again. I'm so sorry I had abandoned this fic for such a long time. Well, once again, for those who hadn't been reading my other fics, and don't know I've changed my pen-name, I'm previously kyeewoo, so take note. Here's chapter 5 of the story, so do read and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

"Ni-sama! You're finally back! Do you know that our whole dinner table was filled with chocolates and fan-girl letters just now? I had to help the butler to move it all to your study room!" Mokuba said as he pranced towards Kaiba.

"Oh bother. You can have all of them if you like," Kaiba replied as he threw his bag down and went over to his laptop.

"Where have you been anyway? You're supposed to be home three hours ago…" Mokuba said as he sat on the sofa, looking at Kaiba setting up his laptop.

Stoning for a while, Kaiba peered up from his laptop and replied carefully, "I was at the Game Shop duelling. Why?"

Mokuba merely shrugged and said, "Because it's been a long time since you've taken the public transport, so I thought you might be lost. Well, since you're back in one piece, I guess you had no problem. Anyway, I better get going now before I disturb you in your work."

Nodding at Mokuba, Kaiba looked back at the flat screen in front of him. Beside him were piles of chocolates, flowers and pink envelopes. Somehow, secretly inside, he had rather have a simple hate letter by a certain mutt than have all these fan-girls letter. Opening his inbox, he looked at the forever-flooding business mails he had, and something caught his eye.

The Domino's renowned orchestral had invited him to their performance tonight, and he had two of these invites… a thousand thoughts flashed through his mind. Should he go? Should he give the tickets to someone else? Or should he call…

No! He shouldn't call _him_! Why in the seven hells would he ask him to go with him anyway? What makes him think that he will agree anyway? Looking at the phone, he hesitated, then slowly took the phone up, then slammed it down again. Then…

* * *

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Get the damn freaking phone! It's giving me a headache!" yelled Jounouchi's father from his room. His words were slurred, and Jounouchi knew he was still drinking in his room.

"I'll get it!" Shizuka offered as she bounced off to take the phone. "Hello, it's the Katsuya's residence. May I know who's speaking?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"May I know who's speaking?"

"…"

"Ni-sama!" Shizuka cried out as she held the phone away from her. "There's no one speaking! Could it be the ghost from The Ring calling?"

Jounouchi frowned and went over. "You've been watching too much horror movies. Come, let me take it."

Taking over the phone, Jounouchi warned into it. "Who's this? You better answer or-"

"Beep…beep…beep…"

Whoever person who had called them must have hung up the phone. Swearing loudly at the phone, Jounouchi couldn't help but be agitated. He could hear bottles smashing in his father's room again. Damn that drunkard!

"Who is it? Is it-"

"Nah. Just a prank call I guess. Those brats out there nowadays love to play such practical jokes. Don't worry," Jounouchi assured Shizuka as he pat her on the back. "See what I meant about watching too many horror movies? They make you imagine weird stuffs all the time. Anyway, it couldn't be the ghost from The Ring. If not, you'll already hear her saying 'seven days'."

"What if…what if it's-"

"Ring!"

"That person called again!" Shizuka gave a shriek. The phone call must have scared her senseless…

"Don't worry. I'll pick it up," Jounouchi said, gritting his teeth. "Hello, this is the Katsuya residence."

"…uh…"

"I knew it! You're the one who called just now and scare my sister! Tell me! What do you want? You enjoy making prank calls just for the fun of it? Two can play the game! I'm going to call the cops! Just wait there and see you psychotic stalker! I'll see how you like that!" Jounouchi yelled into the phone, and swear words flew out of his mouth, attacking the person on the opposite line. He could only hope that Shizuka know well enough not to follow his bad examples of a brother…

"Shut up you mutt! I'm trying to speak here!" came a way too familiar voice that put Jounouchi and his cursing to a stop.

Why in the world is _SETO KAIBA_ calling him?

"So you're the stalker? Why are you calling?" Jounouchi hissed into the phone, causing Shizuka to raise her brows instead.

Covering the speaker of the phone, Jounouchi signalled for Shizuka to go back to her room. Of course, she refused, and went closer instead, wanting to hear the conversation of her brother and the mysterious guy. Who could it be?

Defeated, Jounouchi turned his attention back to the phone. "What do you want?"

"Watch that tone you're using on me you mutt!" Kaiba yelled back, then immediately slapped himself mentally. He shouldn't be raising his voice on Jounouchi… "…ummm…anyway, are you fu-free tonight?"

Alarm bells started ringing in Jounouchi's mind. What exactly this CEO brat meant by that question? Surely he's not-

"Are you asking me out?"Jounouchi blurted, only way too loudly, causing Shizuka to screech in delight.

"Who's that?"

"Go away!" Jounouchi said to Shizuka, trying to shoo her away but to no avail. Instead, he could only watch in horror as Shizuka snatched the phone away from him.

"Hello! Who is this?" she asked in a way too chirpy voice. Jounouchi was trying to snatch the phone back, but Shizuka just knocked his hands away from the phone.

Kaiba frowned at the new voice and the commotion happening on the other side on the line. This must be the sister of Jounouchi Mokuba was always telling him about.

Putting on a polite voice, he answered, "I'm Seto Kaiba. May I know why is the phone-"

"Seto Kaiba? As in Mokuba's brother? Why are you calling my brother?" Shizuka said excitedly, trying to stop jumping up and down on the spot.

Looking down at his watch, Kaiba felt his patience running thin. Seriously, he doesn't understand why siblings are always so excited when someone called their older sibling.

"Just tell that mu-your brother that I'm meeting him at the mall in front of the central library on 7pm this evening," Kaiba said and hung the phone.

Shizuka could only stare at the phone for a while, then at Jounouchi, her mouth agape. Jounouchi almost thought that she's going to suffer from shock when she suddenly gave a loud shrieked and jumped on him.

"Seto Kaiba wants to meet you at the mall in front of the central library this evening on 7pm! Ni-sama! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me a single thing about Kaiba-kun and you?" Shizuka said as Jounouchi tried to pry her away from him.

"I didn't okay? I don't even know why he called me, and keep your voice down!" Jounouchi whispered as he pointed to their father's room door. Surprisingly, there didn't seem to be any noise coming out, and they could only assume that their father was asleep.

"So are you going?" Shizuka chirped softly, glancing at him.

"Why should I go? Besides, we hated each other," Jounouchi snorted and tried to put on an indifferent expression on his face. However, he was trembling for no good reason inside. Why had Kaiba asked him out? Is it because of today's events?

"It's Valentine's day! What other reason could he be asking you out?" Shizuka replied. "You must go okay? It'll really be sad for him if you don't turn up!"

"Who cares about how he feels? I'm not going, and that's final. Now go do your homework!" Jounouchi chided and pushed Shizuka into her room.

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not going!"

* * *

It was two hours after the phone call, and Jounouchi was sitting with Kaiba together in a theatre. Looking around disdainfully, Jounouchi couldn't believe what he had signed up for. He had obviously been lying about not caring about how Kaiba felt…

"Can I ask why we are here again?" he groaned, seeing the musicians filling their seats on the stage.

"Shh! They're going to start performing!" Kaiba hissed back. Jounouchi must have never come to an orchestral concert before…

The lights around dimmed, and only the stage was bright. The orchestral started playing their pieces, and immediately, Jounouchi felt his eyelids drooped…whatever song this orchestral is playing is making him sleepy. He never liked orchestral by the way…

They came to the silent passage of the song, and it made Jounouchi sleepier than ever. Seriously, why had he agreed to come here? The ticket said it's going to last for two hours! Oh gosh! How can he survive? Beside him, he can see Kaiba listening very attentively, and was also appreciating it. Slowly, he let his eyes close, and relaxed his body…

Noting that Jounouchi's head was swaying from side to side, Kaiba turned and looked at him, only to find him asleep. The mutt must have really thought this was a lullaby… Shifting his shoulders closer to him, he softly placed Jounouchi's head on shoulder, and continued watching the orchestral, somehow feeling a bit sweet in the inside.

"Happy Valentines, mutt," he said softly and grinned.

_**Author's notes: And so it ends! Actually got a block on this story, but after watching the Berliner Philharmoniker on Monday, got inspired by it! Anyway, thank you for reading, and review are appreciated! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's notes: Hey there. Merry Christmas to all of you! Haha. Actually this chapter was finished on the 20**__**th**__**, but I decided it should be a Christmas gift to all of you, therefore I delayed the update. I was re-reading this story some day and suddenly realized it's already been a year and more, and there are only 5 chapters to this story! What's more, the chapters are still on Valentine's Day… To all previous reviewers and readers, as always, thank you! It's with your support that made me continue this story. Well, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

Chiang! Chiang! Chiang!

"WAA!" Jounouchi cried aloud as a sudden series of loud crashing awoke him rudely from his slumber. Jumping up from his seat, he glanced around, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

However, what greeted him were a thousand pairs of angry eyes glaring at him, and the conductor of the orchestral gaping at him with disapproval. The whole theatre had turned unearthly silent, and somehow, Jounouchi knew in his guts that it wasn't a very good sign.

Beside him, Kaiba had to slap his head with his hand. Clearly, Jounouchi had been sleeping too soundly that he was shocked by the loud crashing of cymbals towards the end of the performance piece. Audiences around him were giving looks of distaste, and muttering under their breaths.

"Who's that? Does he have any respect for the orchestral?" someone at the back muttered.

Slowly, the mutterings turned into a series of buzzing as more and more people joined in to reprimand Jounouchi for his actions. Head down, face red with shame and embarrassment, Jounouchi couldn't help but sank back into his seat and hoped that the comfy chair would swallow him whole.

The attendants at the theatre were trying to stop the commotion but to no avail as throngs of angry audiences cursed at the sudden disturbance from Jounouchi. Seeing no other choices, one of them approached Jounouchi.

"I'm sorry sir, but could you please leave the theatre now? You're causing-"

"Hey, hey. He came with me," Kaiba said at the side, not liking the situation. He does not like this attendant. She seemed to be quite smug to throw Jounouchi out.

The attendant flipped an eye towards Kaiba, before realizing who she was dealing with. Everybody in the theatre seemed to have quietened down, all eager to see that 'battle' between the theatre attendant and Seto Kaiba.

"Oh. It's Mr. Kaiba! I'm so sorry! I didn't know _he_ came with you. If that's the case, of course he could stay. I'm so sorr-"

"Does it matter who he came with? Call your manager out. Now!" Kaiba demanded as the attendant took a few steps back, shocked by the sudden change of volume of Kaiba's voice. "Come on, do it."

Seeing no chance of her resolving this matter, the attendant took out her walkie-talkie and called for the manager. All this while, Jounouchi was rather self-conscious as everybody continued staring at him and Kaiba. They were clearly making a scene. The manager arrived, and had immediately adopted an apologetic tone as he greeted Kaiba.

"Look who's here! It's Mr. Kaiba! How may I help you? I sincerely apologize for any-"

"Cut with the crap. I haven't got the whole night listening to you. I want her fired. Now, right here," Kaiba seethed as he glared at the attendant who had turned rather dismayed.

"But I did nothing wron-"

The manager rubbed his hands together as he hesitated on Kaiba's command. "Mr. Kaiba, it was only appropriate of her to ask your friend out due to his uh…undesired behaviour-"

"Another word from you, you'll also be fired. Now do as I say," Kaiba replied coldly, regarding the manager.

"But Mr. Kaiba-"

"My word is final. I don't want to see her again the next time I come here. Got that? Let's go, Jounouchi," Kaiba snapped as he pulled a rather surprised Jounouchi from his seat and stomped out of the theatre, leaving everybody shocked and confused, especially the attendant, who still had a dazed look on her face.

* * *

Jounouchi was rather shocked when Kaiba had actually called him by his name, instead of calling him 'mutt', and had grabbed him out of the theatre. He had totally not expected that reaction from Kaiba. In his mind, his impression of Kaiba was still the glad-to-see-you-suffering jerk who'd just smile goodbye at him while he got kicked out. However, he had totally surprised him by standing up for him!

"Kaiba, I don't know what got into you, but thanks for just now," Jounouchi said as he trudged along Kaiba who seemed to be walking rather fast.

"Tch…don't think that you're all high-and-mighty now. I didn't do it for you. I only did this to protect my pride and dignity," Kaiba replied without turning to look at Jounouchi as he carried on walking; only that he increased his pace.

Kaiba had been lying when he told Jounouchi he didn't stand up for him. To be honest, he was really infuriated when that attendant came and wanted Jounouchi out of the theatre. Who does she think she was, prancing around in that uniform of hers, trying to kick his guest out? And what's more, that guest was someone that was so important to him. Kaiba had felt equally humiliated and insulted when that hag of an attendant came to Jounouchi and asked him out. It was as if he could practically put himself in Jounouchi's shoes and know how he had felt at that moment.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi was trying to figure out why exactly had Kaiba stood up for him. Somehow in his gut, he knew Kaiba was lying and though he tried to dismiss the feeling away, he felt rather please and happy that Kaiba had did that for him. Perhaps Kaiba wasn't the jerk he had thought he was after all.

"Hey Kaiba, where are we going now?" Jounouchi asked as he caught up with Kaiba and grabbed his arm to slow him down. "Gee. Slow down dude."

Shaking Jounouchi's hand away from his arm, Kaiba suggested, "Are you hungry?"

Though his pride had told him to say no, his stomach decided to betray him by growling loudly. Kaiba cocked his head towards the sound as he smirked at Jounouchi, clearly enjoying the faint blush that was forming up on his cheeks. Huffing in a rather embarrassed voice, Jounouchi said, "Well, yeah. I am hungry."

"Well, then it's time for me to bring my hungry doggie for dinner," Kaiba grinned to himself as he started walking again.

"Who's the hungry doggie? Watch what you're talking!" Jounouchi cried indignantly, totally forgetting to mention the 'my' front of the 'hungry doggie'. He had decided.

Kaiba's a total jerk.

* * *

"How do you want it to be cooked sir?" the waiter asked as he took over the menu from Jounouchi, who could only gape at him, not knowing what he was saying.

"Huh?" was the best Jounouchi could manage, earning himself a gape from the waiter too.

"How would you want your steak to be cooked sir?" the waiter tried again, this time speaking slower.

Jounouchi looked from the waiter to Kaiba, who was opposite him; his eyebrows raised slightly, a rather haughty look on his face, indicating that he was enjoying the little scene in front of him. Another waiter passed by their table, a silver plate in his hand, carrying two plates of steak.

"There, there! I want it that way," Jounouchi said, pointing randomly at one of the plates. He could only hope that this would save him from the embarrassment.

The waiter gave a smile as he repeated the order. "Medium rare steak for you sir," he indicated to Kaiba who gave a mere nod, "Blue rare for you sir," the waiter said to Jounouchi who gave a lopsided grin and nodded. With that, the waiter went off with their orders.

"You've never eaten in a restaurant?" Kaiba asked, once the waiter was out of earshot.

"You should ask if I had ever eaten in such an expensive restaurant," Jounouchi made a face. Rich brats obviously took everything for granted without knowing the hardships.

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy your dinner," Kaiba replied with a knowing smile.

Jounouchi could only give Kaiba a suspicious stare as he regarded around the restaurant. The restaurant was filled with many love-struck couples since it was Valentine's Day. Turning his gaze back at Kaiba, he silently observed his features with interest. Dressed meticulously with a head of neat brown hair, Kaiba was indeed the guy of every girl's dream with his handsome features, except for his eyes. Those icy blue eyes could chill people to their bones.

Noticing Jounouchi scrutinizing him, Kaiba's gaze snapped at Jounouchi, causing Jounouchi to be taken aback and looked away immediately. Smiling secretly at Jounouchi's reaction, Kaiba felt that perhaps his decision of taking Jounouchi out had been a right choice.

"Here sir, your dinner," the waiter came back with the food they had ordered, and served it on the table.

Looking at the steak in front of him, Jounouchi couldn't help but felt his mouth watering. Maybe coming out with Kaiba wasn't such a bad idea! At least he got to eat something nice! Without another word, he picked up the knife and fork and started plunging the knife into the steak, cutting it up, only to find himself rather shocked.

"Why is my steak raw in the inside?" he cried at Kaiba, who ate his own steak in small mouthfuls, his eyes shone a mischievous light.

"You called for it yourself," Kaiba replied, cutting one of the potatoes up, looking perfectly innocent.

"You knew it right from the start didn't you?"

In reply, Kaiba chuckled as he drank the glass of wine in front of him. The look on Jounouchi's face was simply priceless! Sure, he had known it from the start that blue rare steaks were raw in the inside. However, he decided to observe quietly what would follow afterwards, therefore he said nothing about it.

"Eat the potatoes if you don't want the steak then," he said, only earning himself an incredulous look from Jounouchi.

"Don't want the steak? You must be kidding me! Did you see the price of the-"

"Such trivial stuff doesn't matter to me," Kaiba cut in.

"I will finish everything," Jounouchi said firmly, determined not to let the food go to waste. Rich brats obviously don't know that there are people all around the world who aren't as fortunate as them suffering from hunger.

Looking at the rather bloody steak, Jounouchi gulped as he stuck his fork into the steak and took a bite. He was quite sure that Yami Bakura would enjoy eating this… However, he could only say he questioned Yami Bakura's taste of food…

Looking fondly at how Jounouchi was stuffing the steak down his throat, Kaiba couldn't help but smile a little. Though Jounouchi had proved to be a bit idiotic at times, he still had a cute side in him that made Kaiba want to explore slowly.

After a long torturing moment of stuffing the steak down, Jounouchi was glad that he'd finally finished his dinner. Grabbing at the glass beside him, he gulped down the whole content in it, only to find himself spluttering out the wine.

"Tch…how inelegant you are," Kaiba shook his head as he commented. However, he couldn't stop himself from reaching over to wipe the corners of Jounouchi's mouth with a napkin.

Surprised by Kaiba, Jounouchi pulled back, eyes wide, not knowing what to do.

"Uh…thanks?" he said, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"You know, actually you can always ask for an exchange of dish," Kaiba said, masking his awkwardness perfectly well with his poker face.

"Then…then what was all that stuffing down of bloody meat down my throat for? You…you!" Jounouchi said, unable to string his words.

Ignoring him, Kaiba foot the bill and walked out, leaving Jounouchi with no choice but to follow behind.

Fuming mad he was, but Jounouchi felt that he couldn't get angry at Kaiba for a long time. The anger of being fooled just now had already simmered down, and he found himself gawking at Kaiba's tall figure like how he did normally. He had always enjoyed doing this, watching at Kaiba in the classroom. He felt rather safe watching from afar, then to look at him right in the eyes sometimes.

After walking around aimlessly, they settled on going for a walk at a nearby park which was rather quiet. Couples were seated on benches, holding hands, muttering words of love to each other.

"Hey Kaiba, I've got something to ask you," Jounouchi muttered as he looked at his hands, suddenly interested with his fingers.

"What?"

"Why had you asked me out?"

Rather stunned by the question, Kaiba looked at the trees around as he pondered the question. Why had he asked him out?

"I…uh…I..."

First time hearing Kaiba stuttering, it made Jounouchi more interested in the answer.

"I-"

A series of beeping came as Kaiba opened his mouth to speak again. Realizing it was his phone, he picked it.

"Mr. Kaiba, we had some problems in the corporation, and we need your presence now to solve them."

"Okay. I'll be back," Kaiba replied curtly, irritated that this stupid phone call had to interrupt him.

"So what was it about?" Jounouchi asked, indicating to the phone call.

"Some idiots who couldn't get their job done without my presence," Kaiba said and added, "Well, I guess it's goodbye now mutt. I got to get going."

As if right on cue, a car honk sounded nearby and Jounouchi recognized it to be Kaiba's limo. Clearly, whatever damage it had earlier on had been fixed. Without even a goodbye, Kaiba walked towards his limo.

"Hey! You haven't answered me!" Jounouchi said as he watched Kaiba's back.

Surprisingly, he turned back, and then jogged towards him. Jounouchi's heart gave a lurch as he looked at Kaiba, whose expression was unreadable. Without even uttering a word, Kaiba bent down and placed a relatively gentle kiss on his lips as his hands ruffled his hair, pushing a box of chocolates into his hands.

"That's why."

_**Author's notes: Finally done! Hmm… I've been thinking should I end this fic here or I should continue writing. What do you guys think? Give me an answer and I'll think about it. Sad to say, I think this is my last update till a long time because school term is here again…no more holidays for me…what worse, it's secondary three life, meaning it'd be torture, with tons of homework and other stuffs, so it's hard for me to say when I can update. However, as always, I'll try to update as soon as I got the chance, well that's if I decided to continue writing, so stay tuned!**_

_**Well, once again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! So how was the chapter? Please give me your views by reviewing and if I should continue with the story! Criticisms are accepted, but no flamers please! Once again, have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Cookies and candies to all of you! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes: Hmm…I got no reply on whether I should continuing updating… but since I'm quite free now, I decided to do a proper ending for this story. Well, so this is final chapter, and it's mostly fluff between Kaiba and Jounouchi (I guess…). Well, thank you for reading the story till now, and thanks to all readers and reviewers! You guys had kept me going through! So, this is dedicated to all of you! **_

_**Disclaimer: Haha. Last time I'll be writing this for this fic. Well, I do not own any of the characters in this story!**_

"They're together finally!" Yuugi whispered to Ryou who nodded in reply, beaming happily at the new couple.

"Guess that it wasn't that hard," Yami Yuugi said as he joined in the conversation.

"Of course! I'm the mastermind of this plan!" Yami Bakura piped in as he slithered an arm around Yami Yuugi who gave a yelp at the sudden contact.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Mastermind," Ryou said as he smiled at Yuugi who returned the smile.

It's nearly a month after Kaiba's supposedly confession to Jounouchi, and they had been practically over each other every time Yuugi and gang see them. However, it was cute to see them both together; Kaiba the icy prince with Jounouchi the sunshine boy.

It was chaotic in the media world when Kaiba had been photographed with Jounouchi during the night when they had been in the park as Kaiba kissed him. This of course had broken many girls' heart when they found out Kaiba's sexual orientation. Kaiba had also admitted to the public that the relationship with Jounouchi was in fact the truth. Although most were shocked, they got over it pretty fast, but some girls still refused to see the reality and still kept sending love letters to Kaiba, expressing their undying love for him.

"Another letter from those girls again?" Jounouchi sighed as he looked into Kaiba's rubbish bin. Though he knew Kaiba don't read them, it still kind of made him jealous.

"Yeah. I could use all those letters as firewood to warm my house up. Now don't look so pouty. You know I only love you," Kaiba said as he walked up from his study table and approached Jounouchi, lifting his chin up as both of their eyes met each other.

"Stop those charms," Jounouchi muttered but still felt his mouth lifting into a smile. He had spent most time bickering with Kaiba last time that now he still couldn't stop the habit. Obviously, old habits really die hard.

"Oh, did I get my little doggie upset? I'll make it up for you," Kaiba cooed as he leant down to kiss Jounouchi just when the door opened.

"I'm so sorry, ni-sama… I better get going," Mokuba apologized as he pushed Shizuka who was behind him out and closed the door.

"Now, now. It's time to teach our siblings some manners," Kaiba smiled.

"Yeah, that will teach them not to interrupt their big brother when they're doing something important," Jounouchi replied as he was about to make his way out of the door to chase after the mentioned siblings.

However, Kaiba pulled him back as he pushed him down onto his desk, having Jounouchi lying half-back on the table as he hovered on top of him.

"I guess they had already learnt their lesson well. Let's continue what we've started," Kaiba said cheekily as he laced his fingers over Jounouchi's lips then slid them down onto his neck, then underneath his shirt.

Jounouchi could only sigh and return the favour by undoing Kaiba's shirt buttons.

"You know something, I can never resist you," he moaned into Kaiba who had captured his lips into a soft and rhythmic kiss.

"That's exactly what I wanted," Kaiba breathed as he looked into Jounouchi's eyes, glad to find them shining with happiness that could melt his own heart. "Just remember, I'll always be your master, my doggie."

"And I'll always be your sunshine, ice prince."

_**Author's notes: Yeah, a short and sweet ending for both of them. I hope the ending is satisfying, because it's rather contenting for me to see both of them being together happily. Well, it's certainly a joy to write this story! Once again, thank you to all readers and reviewers! Cookies and sweets to all of you! So, goodbye now! Have a happy new year!**_


End file.
